How To Train Your Dragon Slayer
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Hikari was used to being a Hiccup, but once she met Toothless, everything changed. Fleeing Berk in the hopes of a peaceful life with her dragon, she stumbles across a grumpy Dragon Slayer and turns her world upside-down all over again. How different are dragons and Dragon Slayers, anyway? Gajeel/OC/Levy (As in threesome. As in ALL THREE IN A RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER, AT THE SAME TIME)
1. Prologue

In Earthland, there is nothing more dangerous or mysterious than dragons.

They can be tall as mountains or smaller than a human child, breathe fire or slice with wind, perhaps even have the ability to speak in human tongues.

While such dragons have been known to take in humans, raise them and teach them powerful magic, others are better recognized for their deadliness.

Monstrous Nightmares, Hideous Zipplebacks, Deadly Nadders, Gronckles…

They found their hunting ground on the little island of Berk, twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, where a clan of Vikings had made their home generations before.

It is here that the story unfolds, of a girl struggling for acceptance and a dragon that lost it's ability to fly, and the forbidden friendship that blossomed when she offered the Night Fury her hand.

_The story, however, ends somewhere else entirely_.


	2. Chapter 1

Despite being the chief's daughter, Hikari had never traveled outside of Berk.

Sure, there were books and stories from the sailors, but they never had much concrete information.

_Honestly, __**magic**__?_

Still, when forced into a corner, she much preferred the option that did _not_ risk her life, and _especially_ not Toothless.

He was all she had in the world, the only real friend Hikari had ever known, and she refused to put the Night Fury in harm's way.

_If that meant flying all the way to Fiore to get away from dragon-killing Vikings, then so be it_.

* * *

><p><em>Holy<em>.

_Crap_.

Toothless rolled his eyes at the girl's awestruck expression, sitting back on his haunches to wait out her shock.

The town was big and colorful and _loud_, like a hundred Berks all together, and the sight of so many people was almost overwhelming.

Curling into her thick green sweater, half-hiding in the stretched turtleneck, Hikari reconsidered her whole 'running away from home' plan.

Nudging her shoulder with a huff, Toothless stared into those big green eyes once they locked on his, firm.

_You know we can't go back_.

After a moment, she nodded, straightening with renewed determination.

"Sorry, bud." Hikari whispered, petting along the Night Fury's ear-horns in apology. "I forgot for a sec that I'm not alone anymore."

Huffing with a look that clearly said "_Damn straight_," the dragon shook out his scales and started off down one of the forest paths, waving his half-artificial tail in a beckoning motion.

Smiling, Hikari scooped up her pack and slung it over one shoulder before jogging after the saddled dragon, spirits significantly higher.

_As long as she had Toothless, it felt like she could do anything_.


	3. Chapter 2

Things may have been different in Fiore, but people would always be the same.

With a low cooing sound, Hikari slid a step closer, pausing as the Deadly Nadder hissed in warning, bristling with a multitude of poisonous spines.

"It's okay." She soothed, pointedly ignoring the Night Fury pacing a few yards behind her. "I'm not going to hurt you…"

Hunching into herself like a threatened bird, the dragon made a low growl, one eye fixed on the small Viking girl as both wings twitched against the spiked ropes looped around them.

Biting her lip at the sight, Hikari lifted her gaze to meet the Nadder's, holding out a hand to the quieting beast.

"Please…I just want to help."

Taking in the strange little human's outstretched palm and weaponless state, the trapped dragon fell silent, spines slowly settling along sky-colored scales.

Rough, warm scales pressed against the pads of her fingers, and Hikari smiled as the Nadder crooned, pupils dilating in a sign of calm.

Petting along the jaw, she scratched at that one spot just under the chin-

The Deadly Nadder practically went cross-eyed before melting into a puddle of purring goop, utterly boneless.

"Good girl." She whispered, trailing a hand down the spindly neck in order to better study the ropes pinning strong wings and powerful hindquarters.

Approaching now that the threat was neutralized, Toothless eyed the metal spikes with obvious distaste, pupils trembling into slits.

"Hey, it's alright." Hikari soothed, running her fingers over the sensitive fins on his cheeks before pressing a kiss to the smooth scales. "Just break the rope by her shoulder, and she'll be free in no time."

Shaking away his own dark thoughts, the Night Fury nodded, using his strong jaws and hooked fangs to sever the rope with relative ease.

As Toothless stepped back, Hikari began to work on removing the sharp little hooks from scales and skin, whispering soft words of comfort whenever the still-down Nadder flinched or keened in pain.

Watching her gently wiggle the bits of metal free, Toothless followed to gather the fallen cord, careful not to cut his mouth.

Straightening as the grip on her wings fell away, the Nadder shook out her upper body, chirping at the new freedom.

Once she had removed the last barb and thrown the rope aside, Hikari smiled as the rather fearsome-looking dragon hopped around, shaking out the scales of her wings and flexing the yellowish spines of her wagging tail.

Now sure of her own state, the Deadly Nadder turned her attention to the small Viking and her Night Fury companion, head cocked like a puppy's.

Most people would have run away in terror, but Hikari just giggled, green eyes bright.

"Feeling better?"

Trilling, the sky-colored dragon bobbed her head in response, looking to Toothless for permission.

The black dragon nodded, calm, and the Nadder shuffled forward low on her belly, presenting her blind spot to the bewildered human in a sign of trust.

Soft hands skimmed over the speckled snout, and the dragon purred as Hikari relaxed into the familiar pattern, smoothing down scales and scratching at just the right places.

"You're just a big softie, aren't you?" She teased, laughter in her voice as the Nadder nuzzled into her torso. "You wouldn't hurt a soul if you had a choice, would you?"

Toothless let out his own laugh at the Nadder's insistent purring, gummy smile firmly in place as Hikari flashed him a grin.

"Can we keep her?"


	4. Chapter 3

Toothless was of the opinion that no being in all of Earthland had a bigger heart than his Hikari.

The Deadly Nadder, who she named Stormfly, was only the first to join them.

A Gronckle, who had gotten caught in a twitch-up snare that left her dangling by all four legs in a tree and was affectionately named Meatlug, joined the group as they traveled through Freesia Town.

The Hideous Zippleback, called Barf and Belch by a deadpan Hikari after seeing their reaction to eels, were freed from what must have been a bear trap and followed the little herd after Lupinus Town despite their constant bickering.

Hookfang, the Monstrous Nightmare, joined them after being loosed from a fire-resistant net on Akane Beach, and a gaggle of Terrible Terrors, named Rose, Violet and Daisy for their distinctive coloring, soon found their place in the growing group after a detour that led to Oshibana.

A pair of Smothering Smokebreaths, named Silvertongue and Smog, had been recently orphaned by a gang in Kunugi and found hiding in the nearby forest, where Hikari had planned to make camp.

After saving a Timberjack from a tar pit trap near Onibus, and naming him Ash, Hikari found that feeding such a large pack of dragons was rather difficult.

While most of them could go hunting or fishing, it took more and more time to get enough for everyone, which cut down on travel time significantly.

"We might as well find a safe place to settle down, at this point." Hikari pointed out to her partner one night, safely tucked under his wing. "Someplace close to the water, and a forest. Who knows, maybe I can find a job in the town and get more supplies."

Toothless huffed, as if offended that she did not appreciate his efforts to keep her comfortable and safe, but a good scratch behind the ear-horn soothed him.

"You know it's not like that, bud." Hikari assured, cuddling into his warm hide with a smile. "But my clothes are wearing out, and water isn't enough to clean up with."

Grumbling in agreement, the Night Fury curled tighter around his girl, purring at the yawn she let escape.

"Guess the next town is it…" She muttered, slipping into dreamland. "Magnolia…"


	5. Chapter 4

Sitting cross-legged on the cool grass, brow furrowed slightly in concentration, Hikari carefully counted out the money she had hoarded over the last few months.

Her skills as a blacksmith had gotten her some temporary work at local forges along the way, but the pay was proving to be rather inadequate.

Rubbing her eye with the heel of one hand, she let out a sigh, resigned.

_This'll have to do_.

A soft nudge to her back pulled Hikari from her thoughts, twisting around to face big, worried green eyes.

"Hey, bud." She greeted, mood lightening as she scratched the scales around the dragon's jaw and earned a rumbling purr for her efforts. "Are the others back from hunting yet?"

Toothless nodded after a moment, wriggling his way into a hug and setting his head on the girl's lap with a happy sound.

Running her hands over the Night Fury's ear-horns, Hikari looked up from the sprawling dragon to see how the rest were faring.

Stormfly and Meatlug were lowering a net full of fish onto the ground, the former snapping at the trio of Terrors trying to get a head start on breakfast.

Barf and Belch were fighting over a particularly large catch, hissing and snapping at each other, and so failed to notice Hookfang take the fish for himself.

Ash was sunning himself on a self-cleared patch of ground, lazily watching Silvertongue and Smog chase each other around in circles with excited yips.

Smiling at the sight, Hikari leaned over to gather her hard-earned Jewels into a neat pile, folding the bills tight before placing them into an old drawstring pouch.

Eyeing the worn leather, Toothless stretched to rub his head against her chest, snuffling at his girl's chin and receiving a giggle in response.

"Alright, alright!" Hikari yelped, arms wrapping around the dragon's thick neck as she pressed a kiss to the Night Fury's snout. "I love you too, bud."

Warbling in that cheerful way he often did around his girl, Toothless rolled onto his feet, shaking out his wings before jerking his head towards the pile of fish that would be the group's breakfast.

Brushing off her threadbare leggings, Hikari secured the pouch to her hip and followed suit, smiling.

"Better get some before they finish it all." She teased, laughing outright at the startled expression on the Night Fury's face before he took off and leapt into the fray like a black arrow.

_No matter what hardships she had to face, she would not trade this for anything_.

* * *

><p>Magnolia was proving to be one of the busiest towns Hikari had visited since coming to Fiore.<p>

_If she had thought that first port town was loud, she was sorely mistaken_.

Trying to keep her feet from pulling a coup and introducing her face to the floor, Hikari navigated the bustling streets with wandering eyes, trying to find a good store for the supplies she needed.

_Bandages, medical tape, splints, soap-Damn it, what else was there?_

Frowning to herself, she started ticking the items off on her fingers, trying to remember what had been missed.

_Bandages, medical tape and splints to restock the kit, soap for what's left of my clothes_…_I guess clothes should go on the list, too, and_-

Hikari squeaked as she walked straight into what was apparently a solid brick wall, tripping over her own traitorous feet as she bounced off.

"Oi!"

Before she made a fantastic head-over-heels spill on the cobblestones, two strong hands caught her by the hips and lifted the girl right off the ground instead.

Green eyes met red, and Hikari was very suddenly reminded of the first time she had properly met Toothless.

"Watch where you're going, pipsqueak." The man warned roughly, setting her back down now that the danger of falling had passed.

Damn, but he was huge!

Hikari was used to being the smallest person around, but this guy must have been ten times her size!

And covered in piercings!

Flushing at her own clumsiness-_and the warmth she still felt from where he had picked her up_-, Hikari nodded jerkily, untying her tongue with a sharp intake of breath.

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I'll-I'll do that."

Cutting off her own voice to keep from rambling, she averted her eyes nervously, and so did not see the way he took a deep breath through his nose, eyes narrowing.

_Was that…?_

Bowing her head quickly, Hikari mumbled out another apology before taking off into the crowd, still burning on the inside from the brief encounter.

Left with only the ghost of her scent, the heavily-pierced mage stared at where she had disappeared, interest thoroughly roused.

_She had smelled like fresh pine and grass, like heat and smoke…_

_Like__** dragon**__._


	6. Chapter 5

Gajeel Redfox would never, _ever_ admit it aloud, but he still held out hope of finding his foster father someday.

That familiar scent-_of dragon, of safety, of __**home**_-had brought all those memories rushing back, and he _knew_ he had to find her again.

After that chance encounter, Gajeel found his thoughts returning to the strange girl and all the questions that her scent created countless times.

God, but she was small, even smaller than Levy, and probably half the bookworm's weight.

Honestly, that big wool sweater-dress probably made up most of it, and the way she had ducked into the stretched folds of the neck was admittedly adorable, the freckles scattered across her cheeks standing out thanks to a growing blush.

After the first couple of days, with that image stuck in his mind along with a certain blue-haired Script mage, Gajeel grudgingly admitted-_only to himself_-that his type seemed to lean towards small and cute.

Pantherlily never failed to point it out, however, though he often joined the Iron Dragon Slayer in his multiple walks around Magnolia without saying so.

_It took two weeks for them to cross paths a second time_.

* * *

><p>Yawning widely, Hikari shifted her bag of groceries to one arm and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.<p>

After so many late nights repairing weapons at the local forge, she was more than ready to get back to camp and curl up under Toothless' wing for a nice long nap…

Hikari squeaked as she was picked up by the back of her sweater, curling into a ball at the sudden lack of ground beneath her feet.

Green eyes blinked up at narrowed red, tongue tying itself into a big knot as she recognized the man holding her up.

"O-Oh, um…Hi?" She choked out, confused by this unexpected situation.

"Who are you?" He demanded, not making a move to set her back down anytime soon.

"Uh…Hikari?" She supplied, brow furrowing slightly in thought. "Unless you mean it more like 'who's your family' or 'where are you from' than 'what's your name', because that's kinda an awkward question right now-"

The girl squeaked as he gave one good shake, blinking up at the pierced, dark-haired man as innocently as she could, lower lip held firmly between her teeth to keep from letting the rest of that rant loose.

"I _mean_," He growled, obviously not willing to listen to her rambling this time. "Why do you smell like a _dragon_?"

In that moment, her old fight-or-flight reflex kicked in with a rush of adrenaline, pupils dilating and heart leaping into overdrive.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Hikari replied, kicking her legs in an instinctive urge to _run like hell_. "So just-just put me down already!"

"Oi, stop that!" He hissed, shifting back just enough so her wild swings would not connect with anything too sensitive.

"Not until you put me down!" She shouted back, twisting around in an attempt to wrench her sweater free.

With a yelp, she found herself pinned between a brick wall and a hard chest, going still at the growl that rumbled through her bones.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, damn it!" He nearly shouted, stunning the girl into silence. "I just-!"

Hikari felt him deflate just the slightest bit, thumping his head on the bricks with a sigh, red eyes soft with something almost pleading.

"I just want to know _why_."

It was like that first moment Toothless touched her palm, hesitant and wary but so _hopeful_, and the knot in her chest loosened.

"How could you tell?" She whispered, curious and resigned.

He cocked his head just the slightest bit, a familiar move that hinted at the answer even before he admitted it.

"Because my father is a dragon."


	7. Chapter 6

"I didn't know people could be raised by dragons…" Hikari admitted, lifting her gaze from the nervous twisting of her fingers to the large, pierced mage sitting across from her.

"Not exactly common." Gajeel replied easily, arms crossed as he scanned the street and the other café tables. "Only Alphas."

"Alphas?" She parroted, brightening. "Is that a breed of dragon? Or just a status? Is there a sort of hierarchy? How many kinds are there, anyway? How-?"

"Oi, slow down." The mage cut in, smirking at the bright curiosity in her eyes. "Can't answer when you keep going like that."

Going bright red, Hikari ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry…"

Leaning back in his seat, Gajeel studied the young girl with obvious amusement.

"Now, try a bit slower." He advised, willing to answer for now.

Quietly gathering her thoughts, the reddish-brunette glanced up shyly through her lashes, big green eyes sparking with gold.

"What sort of dragon raised you?"

"An iron dragon." He replied, detached. "Metalicana."

Brain whirring, Hikari lifted her head more, curiosity taking over.

"How did you communicate with him?"

"How do you think?" Gajeel scoffed, smirking once more. "We talked."

"Talked?" She repeated, brow furrowing. "Dragons can talk?"

"Only Alphas." The Dragon Slayer repeated. "Not that other dragons don't have their own language. It's just harder to learn."

Humming as she absorbed this new information, no longer fiddling with her fingers, Hikari frowned in thought.

"Did he teach you how?"

"Taught me a lot of things." The larger male admitted with a shrug. "Learned my magic from him."

"What kind of magic?" She wondered, going over the different types she had learned about since arriving in Fiore only a few weeks before.

"Iron Dragon Slayer magic."

The reddish-brunette flinched at the word 'slayer', fear snapping across her face, and Gajeel instinctively reached out to hold the girl in place before she bolted.

"Oi, it's just a name!" He growled, scowling. "Doesn't mean I've ever actually killed one!"

Pulse fluttering at her wrists, hummingbird-fast against his palms, Hikari took a shaky breath to calm herself.

"All real Dragon Slayers were raised and taught by Alphas. None of us would ever kill a dragon." Gajeel assured gruffly, red eyes studying her face as the young teenager slowly relaxed.

He had never met anyone with such a violent reaction to the mere name of his magic…

"Where is he?" Hikari wondered, hesitant and a bit shaky. "Your dad, I mean. Did you have a fight?"

This time, it was Gajeel's turn to try and pull away, but calloused little fingers wrapped around his palms in turn as she peered up with worried eyes.

"Gajeel?"

"He disappeared." The Dragon Slayer grumbled, averting his gaze to glare into the distance. "All of the Alphas did, years ago."

Silence fell between them as the words sunk in, and her gaze dropped to the tabletop, mind clicking like thousands of tiny golden gears behind her green-green eyes.

"…I can show you." Hikari voiced, steeling her spine as she finally met Gajeel's startled expression. "You asked why I smell like dragon. I can show you."


	8. Chapter 7

Sprawled out on the cool grass, Toothless purred as sunlight warmed his hide, dozing.

Lunch had been the usual harried affair, but all of the dragons were too full now for such antics, napping in their little clearing and waiting for Hikari's return.

Ear-horn twitching sharply, the Night Fury rolled over onto his belly, narrowed green eyes scanning the nearby trees.

Raising her head at the sudden movement, Stormfly flexed her quill-lined tail and followed his gaze, wary.

"**What is it, Night-Watcher?**"

"**Someone is coming.**" The black dragon replied, rising slowly. "**Take Flame-Skin and hide the others. I will meet them.**"

Bobbing her head in agreement, the Deadly Nadder called softly to the others, herding the smaller dragons towards the far trees as Hookfang guarded their rear with sharp eyes.

Once they were hidden from view, Toothless slunk into the trees towards their visitor, dark hide blending into the shadows and rough tree bark as he passed.

Scenting the air, he paused in the underbrush, surprised.

_**Hikari?**_

* * *

><p>"Almost there."<p>

Hikari ducked easily under a thick branch as Gajeel grumbled behind her, leading their way through the forest away from any established paths.

"Remember, no…freaking out, or slaying, or anything." She rambled, chancing a glance over one shoulder and almost face-planting for her trouble.

"I promised, didn't I?" The Iron Dragon Slayer retorted, shoving foliage out of his way instead of avoiding it.

"Sorry, I'm just…"

Hikari released a deep breath, guilty.

"This whole thing is making me nervous. I've never introduced them to anyone before."

Gajeel paused, his time spent with a certain bookworm helping him catch the words in pinpoint detail.

"Them?"

A roar shook the air around them, the sound like thunder, before a black blur dropped from the trees to land between the humans with a snarl and bared fangs.

Gajeel tensed, iron scales already covering his arms in reaction to this new threat-

"Toothless, no!"

The snarl sharpened once before quieting to a low growl, and Gajeel finally had a moment to realize that the creature before him was a _dragon_.

Compact and streamlined, all black scales and massive wings, the quadruped reptile averted bright green eyes and huffed, narrowed pupils dilating once on Hikari.

"**Hikari!**"

The Dragon Slayer watched, stunned, as the great black beast curled his body around the girl, sniffing and prodding and whining, checking for injury.

"**Are you alright? Did he touch you? I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone!**"

"Jeez, bud, calm down!" Hikari laughed, gently catching the wedge-shaped head with both hands. "I'm fine, honest. He didn't hurt me."

Snorting at the thought, said dragon turned to eye Gajeel warily, nose twitching for a few moments before his pupils dilated fully.

"**A Dragon-Child?**"

Finally regaining control of himself, the Iron Dragon Slayer nodded, arms crossing in a familiar stance.

"**I haven't met one of your kind in a long time.**" The Night Fury rumbled, wings folding loosely as he finally relaxed. "**What brings you here?**"

"Could ask you the same thing." Gajeel replied, frowning. "There haven't been dragons in Fiore for years."

"**Not for lack of trying.**"

Looking between the two, Hikari's eyes sparked with gold at the realization of what was going on.

"You understand him?"

Gajeel scoffed, unable to keep himself from puffing up with pride.

"Said it was hard, not impossible."

"**You shouldn't have said that.**" Toothless noted with a warbling chuckle at the excitement practically radiating from the reddish-brunette at the prospect. "**She has never let the difficulty of something stop her from doing it before.**"

"You hear that, Toothless?" Hikari gushed, throwing her arms around the Night Fury's neck in a hug. "We'll actually be able to talk!"

Trying to stifle a laugh, Gajeel let out his signature snicker, shoulders shaking with amusement.

"_Toothless_?"

Said dragon bared his fangs in a show of displeasure at the teasing, while Hikari flushed red in embarrassment, reverting before their eyes into the shy girl Gajeel had first met.

"Retractable teeth." She fumbled, gaze dropping to the grass.

Toothless opened his maw to prove her words correct, hooked fangs sliding in and out of harmless pink gums, before nudging her hip in affection.

"**Stop teasing my Sky-Sister.**" The Night Fury scolded, flicking his tail in irritation. "**She's only just started getting used to other humans.**"

Rolling his eyes, Gajeel nonetheless relented, having been reminded of their previous conversation.

"You said something about 'them' earlier, pipsqueak."

Practically jumping at the change in topic, the reddish-brunette nodded rapidly, already turning to head further into the trees.

"Right! Yeah, I-I did. The others should still be at camp."

Motioning for the Dragon Slayer to follow, Toothless slipped ahead of his girl and called out an all-clear, half-artificial tail waving like a banner in the underbrush.

The clearing was only a few yards from the spot Toothless had confronted them at, a perfect circle of downed trees and flattened dirt with a patch of soft grass in the center, where an older leather pack and thick wool blanket lay as the only signs of habitation.

Red eyes narrowing at the thought, Gajeel turned as more bodies exited the trees on the far side, surprised.

"So, this is everybody." Hikari started awkwardly, relaxing once she was among the scaly bodies.

"Stormfly."

The Deadly Nadder crooned as her snout was stroked, quills settling along her tail.

"Hookfang."

Snorting smoke, the Monstrous Nightmare rumbled in a purr at the affectionate rubs around the base of his horns, no longer interested in battle.

"Meatlug."

The Gronckle panted like an excited puppy, buzzing around Hikari until she laughed, reaching out to scratch under her chin and calm her into a purring mass of stone-hard scales.

"Barf and Belch."

Both heads lowered, one already leaking gas, but a single look from Hikari put a stop to that immediately.

"Ash."

Ruffling his scales, the Timberjack settled on his belly, eyeing the Dragon Slayer for a moment before huffing and tucking his head under one wing.

"Rose, Violet and Daisy."

The trio of Terrors yipped happily, scrambling up Hikari's over-sized sweater to perch on her shoulders and purr, rubbing against her neck and cheeks so she giggled.

"Silvertongue, and Smog."

Curled around her ankles, the twin Smokebreaths peeked out at him warily, tails winding around each other like an intricate braid.

Gajeel had not seen so many dragons in one place since the nest Metalicana guarded had scattered all those years ago, and the sight made his chest ache with familiarity.

_Looking over the clearing that had been made into their nest, the Iron Dragon Slayer resolved to do things right this time_.

"Pack up."

Hikari blinked up at him, pausing in her game with the Terrors.

"Huh?"

"Get your stuff together." Gajeel repeated, arms crossed and expression stubborn. "You're all coming with me."

Toothless shook out his wings, allowing the Smokebreaths to hide beneath, and shared a look with the reddish-brunette.

"Where are we going?" She wondered, reaching for her pack even as the words formed.

Gajeel could not help the smile that tried to take residence on his face, letting it stay as a smirk at the thought of his crazy guild and the bookworm waiting for him there.

"Fairy Tail. Where else?"


End file.
